


We are both alone now

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: Oswald and Jim have a little chat about their not so lucky love lives. Set after 'Follow the White Rabbit' (3x06).





	

 

 _We are both alone now. Let us take hands, and walk the same path together. Shall we ?_  
  
                                                                                                                                                 Harriet Beecher Stowe _(Pink and White Tyranny)._

 

“Can I join you for a drink, old friend?”

Jim startled when he heard that voice, looking up just to see the Mayor of Gotham smiling at him. He blinked twice as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

He would have never expected to meet him there at that shitty bar far away from the centre of the city. What was Penguin doing there? He wished that the answer wasn’t looking for him. He really didn’t want to be bothered.

But before he could say anything, Oswald sat next to him

“I heard that you girlfriend was shot, I hope she’s doing okay”

“She is not my girlfriend” Jim replied, a note of bitterness in his voice.

“Oh I just…well I supposed that we are both alone then” Oswald smiled.

Jim looked carefully at the Penguin, he certainly seems to be a bit drunk, the half-empty bottle of wine in his hand confirmed it.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing” there was that overenthusiastic smile again.

“Thinking” Jim said giving a drink to his beer

It was true, he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to clear his head about Lee and Valerie. After what happened with Tetch he had tried to  have a chat with Lee but she had refused. He understood of course, she was engaged and he was supposed to be dating someone.

“You missed her, don’t you?” Penguin said and Jim looked at him “doctor Thompkins” he added.

“I don’t know what are you talking about”

“That’s the reason you’re here” Jim attempted to leave the table after hearing those words but Oswald kept talking “I didn’t know how painful could be loving someone who doesn’t love you back until now”.

The ex-detective froze, he could pictured Oswald being obssesed or even infatuated but not being in love, really in love with someone. He suddenly found himself feeling curious.

“What happened to you?”

“I could swear he felt the same until he come home saying that he had fallen in love with a woman he met in a liquor store” Penguin said bitterly “I felt like a fool of course” he was clenching his fists.

 _He_ that part didn’t surprise Jim that much, it was kind of expected but the rest of the sentence catched his attention. It couldn’t be, right?

“Now I have to hear about Isabella all day, Ed seems to believe she is perfect even when it’s obvious that there is something weird about her”

Nygma. Penguin was talking about Nygma. If he had been shocked when he discovered that they were friends the bounty hunter couldn’t explain how he felt now.

He remained in silence for a while.

“Shit happens and then we just need to move on” he finally said.

“It’s easy for you to say that, you don’t need to make any effort to get someone”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Yeah?” Oswald looked at him as if he believed he was mocking at him.

“Valerie barely tolerates me and she’s more interested in the information I can provide her than me” Jim didn’t know why he was saying all this things to Penguin but he frankly didn’t care, it felt good saying that things out loud for once.


End file.
